The OpenStack software may be used to configure, control, coordinate, and manage cloud computing resources. The OpenStack architecture may comprise a controller facility referred to as Horizon, an identity management facility referred to as Keystone, a switching and routing facility referred to as Neutron, an executable image management facility referred to as Glance, a block storage management facility referred to as Cinder, and thin agents referred to as Nova agents that run on each compute node to provide a handle for monitoring and managing the cloud computing resources. A plurality of compute resources can be configured, controlled, coordinated, and managed by a single set of OpenStack components, up to a limit of compute resources. As the cloud computing extends beyond the limits of OpenStack, separate sets of OpenStack components operate independently in separate OpenStack clusters.